fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:LePurgateur/(Tutorial) Creating my team
Hello everyone, I'm creating this blog as to help, I hope, people create their team. 'Introduction' This tutorial is not the must follow to create team. I'm not the most knowledgeable about the game, it's features, servants, CE, synergies, combo, etc. Although I'll do my best to give as many information and possible line-up that the game can offer. But as there is a lot of servants, CE, synergies, ... it'll be hard to list all the possibilities the game can offer. I just hope it can help players in their team composition, or give them new ideas in team line-up. Also, be aware that there is not perfect team line-up ! Depending the enemies you need to face, you'll have to adapt your team. Anyway, I hope you'll have fun reading the tutorial and that it'll help you create a good and/or fun team. 'Useful links' Here are some website about FGO I found usefull for lots of things. I'll redirect you to servant or team building topic, but feel free to look for the rest of the website content. #GamePress : Great website, that give lots of info about servants (what they are good at, which CE is good with them). #SamuraiGamers : Good info about team building, it's really helpful (and you'll have another topic to read about creating a team). #Bvc00 1*, 2* & 3* Tier List : A guide made by Bvc00 about the best & worst 1*, 2* and 3* Servants and reworked by Necor. 'Rules' When I create teams, I follow some rules, but those are not a necessity to follow. Although, it would be good if you followed those steps too. #''FUN '': The game should be fun so better create a team around servants you like. Generally, you have one servant your really like, you'll then create a team around him. #''Servant Class'' : Try to have as many different class servant as possible. #''Cards type '': Be carefull of each servants card type (Quick Q / Arts A / Buster B). Try to never mix servants that have not the same type of cards. (Example: a QQAAB servant with a QQABB servant or QABBB servant. But with a QQAAB servant, use QQQAB or QAAAB servants). It's not that you can't mix them, but it's best not to, so you can more easily make a chain of Arts / Quick / Buster cards. #''Noble Phantasm NP '': Is it a Single Target ST Noble phantasm or a Wave Clearer AoE Noble Phantasm ? In the first case it's good against Bosses, the second type is better for farming (Exp cards, QP and materials). Try to have a team that have both type. #''Skills & Noble Phantasm Effect: ''Some servants have skills or NP effect that are typically meant for a specific team or synergy. An example, Nursery Rhyme first skill "Self-Modification A" increase her critical strenght and star gather rate for 3 turns. So she would benefit from that skill in a team that generate critical stars (in a crit. team). #''Craft Essence CE: Chose wisely your CE. Don't use a CE that give a boost to buster cards to a servant that is Arts based ... #Cost Points & Bond points: Don't overlook your cost point limit. Sometimes, certain lower rated servants are better than higher rated servants. Using too much high rated servant will mean using less good CE (lower cost) and vice-versa. Also, more servants in you team means more servant that benefit from the Bond Points won through battles. #!!! Community point of view !!!'' : Very important, don't hesitate to ask the fandom community for help or their point of view. Often there are members that will give you some info you wouldn't have though about. #''Sideboard'' : If you can, try to have additional servants that could replace the servants of your team when facing a boss or for farming utility. 'Team line-up' Now that were done with all that blabber, let's get to the best part. The various team type you can build. I'll separate it in various category: Arts, Quick, Buster, Quick/Arts, Quick/Buster, Arts/Buster & Others teams (team that bypass "normal" line-up). For each, they will be also some sub-categories: Stall, Crit, Budget, ... teams 'Arts team' The main purpose of an Arts team is to spam the NP of your servants. Ideal servants for that type of team are QAAAB / QAABB / QQAAB servants with an Arts NP. Casters are the main class used in an arts team. Some servants that can fit in an Arts team : Mash Kyrielight, Nero Claudius, Robin Hood, Euryale, Orion, Georgios, Medea, Hans Christian Andersen, Zhuge Liang, Vlad III, Jeanne D'arc, Tamamo-no-mae ... Example of team: Basic team (1)= |-| Basic team (2)= |-| Budget team= |-| Crit team= |-| Debuff team= |-| Stall team= 'Quick team' The main purpose of a quick team is to generate vast amounts of critical stars and hit hards with critical damage. In quick team you need critical stars generators and a damage dealer. Those kind of team are maybe the most difficult to build or to play with, 'cause you need constantly critical stars to hit hard and charge your NP. But they may be the most fun. Ideal servants for that type of team are QQAAB, QQQAB and QQABB servants with an Quick NP. Assassin are the main class used in a Quick team. Some servants that can fit in a Quick team : Gaius Julius Caesar, Okita Souji, Atalante, Cu Chulain (& Proto), Scathach, Medusa, Alexandre, Ushiwakamaru, Hassan of the Cursed Arm, Jing Ke, Jack the Ripper, Lancelot, ... Example of team: Basic team= |-| Budget team (1)= |-| Budget team (2)= |-| Crit team (1)= |-| Crit team (2)= 'Buster team' What to say about a buster team ? The main purpose of such a team is pure raw damage. No strategies (or not lots), just ram your ennemies with Buster chain. Because of the low NP gain of such team (& servants), you'll mostly use CE that helps you gain NP charge, or else, CE that boost Buster cards damage/effect. The counterpart of such team is their survivability, so you try to hit hard and kill the ennemy as fast as you can. Ideal servants for that type of team are QAABB, QABBB and QQABB servants with a Buster NP. Berserker, Saber & Lancer does fit in such team. Some servants that can fit in a Buster team : Mash Kyrielight, Artoria Pendragon (& Alter), Seigfried, Altera, Gilgamesh, Arash, Elizabeth Bathory, Artoria Pendragon (Lancer Alter), Heracles, Spartacus, Sakata Kintoki, Kiyohime, ... Example of team: I don't think there's anything to say here. You'll mainly use mash to protect your Bersekers, and they wil clean your ennemies. Altera is a great servant for those kind of team, 'cause outside of Berserkers, she's one of the most powerfull servants. Her cards makes lots of damage. But her NP is not that strong but debuff your ennemies defense. Sideboard: 'Arash for his suicidal AoE NP (let him die, and a Berserker that can instant NP replace him), most Berserkers ... 'Arts/Buster team An Arts/Buster team is something in between an Arts and a Buster team. You make either Arts chain to charge your NP, or Buster chain to hit hard. Those are maybe the easiest team to create and use. You can either make it a bit more Arts based (for better survivability) or Buster based (for more raw damage). Ideal servants for that type of team are QAAAB, QAABB and QABBB servants with Arts or Buster NP. Mainly Casters, Sabers, Riders, Berserkers fit in those teams. Some servants that can fit in an Arts/Buster team : Mash Kyrlielight, Artoria Pendragon (& Alter, & Lily), Altera, Emiya, Gilgamesh, Arash, Edward Teach, St. Martha, Medea (& Lily), Zhuge Liang, Heracles, Sakata Kintoki, Kiyohime, ... Example of team: Use Mash Kyrielight instead of Medea when facing a boss so she protect your Heracles. As for the rest, you have Zhuge Liang to buff your team and charge your team NP, good AoE NP servants (Artoria Alter & Emiya), Martha to heal and remove debuffs, and Heracles to finish bosses. It's a good team that can fit most situations. Sideboard: 'Nero Claudius (Bride) for an ST NP, Francis Drake or Artoria (Santa Alter) for a better AoE NP, Jeanne as better support for difficult stages, Paracelsus von Hohenheim for his AoE NP and his skills (Arts buff + Guts buff). 'Quick/Arts team A Quick/Arts team is a team that mix generating critical stars and NP spamming. You'll mostly generate decent amount of critical stars, to make Arts chain with critical damage to spam your servants NP. It's a little bit harder to create such team as it mostly depend on critical damage to spam your NP. Ideal servants for that type of team are QQQAB, QQAAB and QAAAB servants with Arts or Quick NP. Most of Archers, Riders, Assassin and Casters fit in those team. Some servants that can fit in a Quick/Arts team : Euryale, Atalante, Orion, Robin Hood, Medusa, Alexander, Ushiwakamaru, Hans Christian Andersen, Zhuge Liang, Nursery Rhyme, Jing Ke, Hassan of the Cursed Arm, Diarmuid ua Duibhne, Fionn mac Cumhaill, ... Example of team: So you have critical stars generators (Fragment of 2030 CE, Hassan of the Cursed Arm and Atalante NP), cricital damage dealer (Anne & Mary, Nursery Rhyme), and support servant (Zhuge Liang for his skills and NP charge, Diarmuid to remove buff from your ennemies with his NP). A good sample of what a Quick/Arts team can be like. Sideboard: 'Hans Christian Andersen (as support servant for his skills & NP buff), Euryale, Robin or Orion for their ST NP, Medusa for her AoE NP, Jack the Ripper as Crit Star generator, Ryougi Shiki for her ST NP, Shuten Douji for an AoE NP, Fionn mac Cumhaill for his AoE NP. 'Quick/Buster team In a Quick/Buster team, the main purpose is to make as many critical stars as you can to make a maximum of critical damage with buster chain (or quick chain). You'll less rely on NP and more on raw critical damage. Like a Buster team, you'll do your best to kill your enemies fast, before they use their NP. Ideal servants for that type of team are QQQAB, QQABB and QABBB servants with Quick or Buster NP. Mainly Lancers, Assassins and Berserkers.fit in those teams. Some servants that can fit in a Quick/Buster team: Okita Souji, Fergus mac Roich, Artoria Pendragon (Lancer Alter), Cu Chulainn (& Proto), Scathach, Astolfo, Hassan of the Cursed Arm, Jing Ke, Jack the Ripper, Henry Jeckyll & Mr. Hyde, Lancelot, ... Example of team: It's a costy team, but Hassan of the Cursed Arm or Jing Ke could replace Jack and you put a generating crit star CE on him/her. Here, Jack and Okita are the critical star generators. Both have a high NP gain, so no need for CE that boost the NP gauge. Okita is also the main damage dealer with her CE, but you can invert it with Cu Chulainn. Lancelot is there to finish things up. But you can put him in main (active) team in place of Cu so you instantly hit hard or throw his NP. Example: 1st battle, kill ennemies with simple cards attack. 2nd attack, clean the wave of ennemies with Lancelot NP (that generate C.Star). 3rd battle, simply do hefty damage with a chain of 100% critical damage (buster chain if possible). You can end lots of battle that way. Sideboard: 'Fergus mac Roich (with Fragment of 2030 CE) for his AoE NP, Artoria Pendragon (Lancer Alter) for her AoE NP, Minamoto no Yorimitsu (Lancer) for her ST NP and overcharge effect (Critical star gain), Heracles for his ST NP (and survivability), Henry Jeckyll & Mr. Hide for fun and his NP. 'After words For each team I've created, I'm not always using the best servants, CE, or synergy. There are many possibilities and countless servants. I just give a general idea of what those team mostly looks like. When you create a team, either you want to have the best one, or the most fun one. I try to be in between. A fun team, but that still can go around clearing each stage. 'Additional Line-up' 'Non-Basic team' Some team can bypass the concept of the card type due to their skills, NP or the CE you use. Here are some example of such team that are not "classic" team line-up used/made by fandom members. 'Arts crit team' So we have here an Arts team that generate critical stars through the CE "Fragments of 2030". Thomas Edison & Sasaki are there only to add a few more critical stars with their skills. Gilgamesh and Vlad III are your main damage dealer. Thomas Edison 3rd Skill can also help Gilgamesh hit harder with his overcharge. !!! '''This team is meant to work with the Mystic Code : Chaldea Combat Uniform. ''First turn :'' Activate Hans 3rd skill (Innoncent Monster D). ''Second Turn : Activate Sasaki second skill and use your Mystic Code (3rd skill) to swap Sasaki with Gilgamesh or Vlad III and make lots of damages with all the critical stars you have. Team by Necor & Artoria's pen 'Budget team Those are also non-basic line-up, but they don't use any gold servant (only the support servant can be gold). Good team, if you're unlucky with the Gatcha, are a F2P player, or don't want to spend more quartz than necessary in the gatcha. 'Stall team' The main purpose of this team is to sustaining your team with Tamamo-no-mae and Hans Christian Andersen's NP, dodging ennemies' NP with David's NP (gives Evade). If you don't have David's NP yet, you can stall time by using Tamamo-no-mae skill "Whitchcraft EX" to drain the ennemy NP. Mash as support can give indestructible with her skill "Obscurant Wall of Chalk" and Cu Chulainn can also stall time with his Evade and the CE Poster Girl that gives taunt. Robin is a great killer with his NP if needed. You could go with the lower rated counterpart of certain CE (Projection Magecraft, Imaginary Element). Who said that you couldn't go through the game without gold servants ? Just think again ! Team by Artoria's pen 'Defense team' For the backrow, you can replace Bedivere and Asterios by any defensive servant like David (for his evasive NP), Benkei (for his Def skill), Boudica (for her NP Def Buff). As support, you can also use another Mash. That team relies on Saint George skill "Guardian Knight A+" that gives him taunt for 3 turns. Mash and Hans are there as support, to help him survive any attack. Asterios NP also help for that. So, as the name of the team imply, you need to be defensive as much as possible, and kill bit by bit the ennemy. Team by Necor 'Fun team' I'd like to remember everyone that playing should firstly be FUN ! And FGO allows you to create fun team before competitive teams. Naturally those team are not meant to help you going through the game, but are meant to have fun on easy stage or on some occasion, against certain bosses. 'Gorgon team' Without Gorgon, it would be a Quick/Arts team line-up. If the team is not really strong, it's fun to play with. And it is a perfect team against Male ennemies (bosses) due to all three sisters to have "stun" skills, and having Stheno & Euryale NP that also stun the ennemy. And if you're equiped with the Mystic Code : Chaldea Combat Uniform, you have another stun skill to add up. So you'll mainly stall time by stunning the ennemy, while charging and spamming your NP. Team by LePurgateur 'Final words' This tutorial is mainly to help (new) players have a general idea of how to chose their party members. After some time on the game, and playing with many different servants, you'll have a better understanding on how each servants works, and how to chose your party members. I'd like to thanks the fandom community for their help and comments about this tutorial. Without some fandom members, my tutorial wouldn't be as developped as it is. Also, if you want to recommend me some team line-up that doesn't follow the "basic line-up" and works well or have a good synergy, feel free to tell me the servants & CE you use and how it works. I'll gladly add it in my blog if it is relevant enough. I could also add other fun teams, propose me some (like a Knights of the Round Table team, Greek Heroes team, Saberface team, etc.). Finally, I hope you had fun reading this tutorial, that you'll have fun creating teams and have more fun in the game playing with your (new) line-up. Thanks again, Emanon (aka LePurgateur). Category:Blog posts